Starting A New
by TheBiggestHarryPotterFanOnThePlanetOkWellMaybeNotButPrettyDarnClose
Summary: Just a short little HG fluff. My first Fic. so don't be too hard on me! Doesn't exactly follow HBP.


Starting A New

It was a warm, peaceful Summer day at the Burrow. Hermione and Ron (who had finally gotten together) were at Hogsmeade, so Harry and Ginny were the only ones left.

"Hey Gin, I'm going on a walk. Wanna come with me?" asked Harry walking into the kitchen where Ginny was sitting at the table reading the Prophet.

Ginny looked up from her Daily Prophet, "Sure Harry, I'd love to!" replied Ginny smiling sweetly.

Harry felt an odd tug in his chest when Ginny smiled at him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it wasn't a new feeling. He felt that same tug anytime she smiled at him, or looked at him, or really just anytime he thought of her. Which was happening a lot more often now.

They started on their walk through the woods with a comfortable silence hanging in the air. Harry looked up at Ginny and grinned, Ginny did the same. They walked like that for a while, grinning like idiots. But since they weren't paying attention to where they were walking...WHAM! Harry walked straight into a tree. He fell on his back to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Harry are you OK!" Ginny asked worriedly, but you could tell she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. So Ginny joined in, after a while they were both lying on he ground laughing like maniacs. When they finally stopped laughing Harry said, "Wow, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I think I really needed it. I mean I feel like I've lost everyone that I've ever loved...my parents, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. I just don't feel like I'm loved anymore. I- "

"Harry," Ginny cut him off, "You know that is NOT true! You know Mum loves you like a son, same goes for Dad. You have Ron and Hermione looking out for you, AND don't forget all the rest of my lovely siblings!"

This made Harry smile a bit, they had had this conversation many times before. Butt little did he know what the conclusion of this one would be. He decided to try to stop her, "Ginny,"

But she cut him off again, "And you know I will always be there no matter what. You can tell me anything, you know that. Everybody loves you, and not just because you are THE Harry Potter, but because you're Harry Potter. A great, kind, caring, friend. We all love you, I love you."

It was this last bit that caught Harry's attention in particular. "Did you just say you love me?"

"Well I mean... you know...i-i- in a platonic sort of sense, as a friend, you know." she said lamely stumbling over her words.

Harry's heart sank when she said this. ' I really thought she liked me, wait a second why do I care I mean it's not like she's the love of my life, my soul mate, my pure everything.' But that's when she realized, ' Wow, maybe she is. That would certainly explain the unexplainable, wonderful feelings, Oh Gods, I'm in love with Ginny Weasly.'

Ginny was rambling about their whole friend, platonic relationship while he thought. "... What I meant to say is, OH bugger it Harry! Yes, it's true I love you! I, Ginny Weasly, am in love with you!"

Harry took her by surprise, and pulled her close to him, kissing her lightly. "Thank Gods, I was beginning to think you didn't feel the same way. Because you know what- I LOVE GINNY WEASLY!" he screamed loudly. Then he turned back to her, and looked deeply into her eyes, and kissed her deeply.

"Wow, you know I was just kidding about that whole I love you business right? I'm really in love with Malfoy!" The look on Harry's face was priceless!

"What do you mean... Malfoy!... but I... I said-" he stuttered.

"Harry, I'm just kidding! That was just pay back for all the years you made me wait to hear you say that!" she said laughing lightly.

"Oh you're funny Weasly!" he said as she took off running! "You know I can catch you!"

He took off running after her, and eventually caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. He started tickling her mercilessly, "Harry- Harry stop!", she said in between spurts of laughter. She gained control of her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "Knew that would stop you!"

" Hey, well feel free to try that anytime!" he said sheepishly. He pulled her back in for another kiss, and when they finally broke apart it was raining.

"I always loved the rain! It makes you feel brand new, like your world is is starting a fresh page in your book!"she said getting up to run around in it.

" You know, I never thought about it like that before. But I can see that it's true now, and I would really love to start a fresh page in my book. With you as my main character!" Harry said, truly looking forward to starting a new life.


End file.
